Tryst
by Marie A. Folie
Summary: Aya Brea meets up with the man she's been longing to see... a short prologue .


**Tryst**

_Chapter 1: The Man Named Kyle Madigan_

An attempt at sci-fi fanfiction based on Parasite Eve II by Arachay  
**Disclaimers:** PE belongs to Squaresoft, this idea however is a fanwork made for fun. ^^

* * *

_September 2, 2001 6:30pm, New York _

Aya Brea sat uncharacteristically still inside the taxicab, staring mundanely at the raindrops that pattered loudly against her tinted side window. It was one of those common cold & rainy nights in September, but to her, tonight was anything but cold...

-x-

For the umpteenth unrelenting time, Aya Brea studied her nervous reflection in the life-sized mirror fastidiously. Tonight was one of the few special occasions, that she cared enough to wear a dress, she had to make sure she looked beautiful... In an elegant semi-formal evening dress of the darkest midnight blue, she was (if it were possible) exceptionally more beautiful than she already was... Aya Brea was not fully aware of it, but this medium built Amerasian lady with snow-white skin, honey-colored hair and intense blue eyes never failed to turn heads wherever she went. But tonight something was different about her; Ayas usually blue eyes had turned a luminous shade of turquoise-green, and her face radiated with an intoxicating natural high. She beamed and laughed thoroughly with her little sister Eve as though they were of the same age. Aya had never felt this happy in all her life. The reason was simple: Kyle Madigan... Aya planted a tender kiss on Eves rosy cheeks. The pretty little girl who had the same honey-colored hair and sparkling blue eyes, looked up at her with a dire fondness.

"Have fun Aya!" she said in that same tiny, child-like voice that broke Aya's heart from too much love.

Aya stroked her little sister's hair affectionately and smiled, "I will." Then she straightened up to address her friend and fellow MIST agent & superior, Rupert Broderick.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" he asked her, a slight hint of worry in his low voice.

His face looked so kind & gentle when he wasnt out hunting NMCs, Aya noted with a grin.

"Dont worry. Ill follow." Aya assured him. "Now get going you two, or youll miss your flight!"

"Be careful Aya." Rupert gave her a very stern look. "I know you're old enough to know what you're doing, but still, one can never be too careful."

She knew she had to be cautious. She remembered the last thing Kyle had said in the museum, and she still didn't know what to make of it... or of Kyle; or these crazy feelings that she had for him. Tonight, her thoughts were purely concentrated on one thing. Her date with Kyle Madigan. Something she had always dreamed of, but would never dare admit it to anyone. At least not unless she had to. She sighed to herself in the midst of these thoughts. It seems that she has changed a lot since the incident with the ANMCs, where she had met the man who she never thought would make her feel so alive, for the first time. Aya was usually never excited about a date, quite the opposite in fact, she dreaded them. Men bored her. Well, most of them... But Kyle was a different story...

-x-

Aya looked at her watch. It was 15 minutes to seven. She was still a long way from the restaurant where they were supposed to meet. She shook her head, inwardly berating herself for spending too much time getting ready that she had completely lost track of time. She eyed the long queue of vehicles all in a standstill ahead of them. If she started to go on foot from here, she might still have a chance to make it on time. Without wasting another moment, she fished her purse for some bills, paid the driver, alighted into the cold wintry downpour and started to run.

-x-

Kyle Madigan sighed. He didn't know why he was even here, or why he was doing this. He was both worried and excited at the same time, and that was not at all like him... To be excited to see a girl, and feel worried for her at the same time (its usually just the former). He squinted at his wristwatch for the hundredth time. He wondered fearfully if Aya would make it. Kyle had resorted to humming one of his favorite songs. Then he stopped abruptly, thinking that he heard a voice call his name. He turned just in time to see Aya sprinting towards him, her soaked trench coat, fluttering heavily behind her, every tap of her heels, sending meltwater and snow splashing in all directions.

"Kyle!" She called breathlessly. He smiled as he caught her in his arms. As he hugged her, he felt her chest heaving, and her hearts' violent thumping. She was soaking wet. Then she lifted her head from his chest and smiled, "Sorry I'm late..."

He brushed the soaked strands of golden blond bangs from her forehead. Kyle didn't mind at all that he too was getting wet. He didn't mind that he couldn't tear himself away from her eyes and her shiny lips that he probably looked like some lovesick puppy... All he cared about now was that she was here now, looking at him in a way that seemed to convey exactly what he felt for her. That he was in love with her -madly. He wanted to confirm what her eyes told him...

That she was deeply in love with him too...

Those eyes of hers drew him like a magnet. He pulled her closer. Aya gasped as she felt his warm body against hers, her eyes fell to his enticing lips as he leaned down to her. Her hands clenched his coat instinctively as she opened her mouth to his. She closed her eyes and their lips met. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but by the time he pulled away from her, she felt dazed and pleasantly numb.

After a light dinner (both of them didn't feel that hungry), they danced a little. Which was particularly romantic since they were the only ones in the dimly lit hall. Aya didn't expect Kyle to dance so well.

Kyle ushered Aya out for a walk in the moonlit gardens. They both stopped on the wooden bridge over a brook. Aya was mesmerized by the serenity of the flowing water as it glided over shiny oval-shaped rocks. Kyle on the other hand, just found himself silent. The feel of soft, warm lips and Aya's sweet tongue in his mouth haunted him. He had never felt this way about any girl before, that the sensations overwhelmed him.

"Kyle? What are you thinking of?" Aya asked with genuine interest, her gaze still apprehended by the flowing brook.

Kyle smiled at her. "Its been a year, and I spent all this time thinking of what Id say to you when we see each other again, but I dont think I know what to say still..."

"Thats okay" She smiled up at him, and slowly lifted her head up towards his, "You dont need to say anything."

TBC...

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Havent written anything in ages! So I missed writing so much that I decided to open my pending fanfics folder and I stumbled upon a lot of ideas that I so want to get back to! This plot is my first attempt at an original **Parasite Eve** fic. Its very experimental, and I confess that I dont quite remember where I wanted to go with the plot, or if I did figure it out already. But anyway, Im open to feedback & suggestions! ^_^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
